


Nights of fire

by StarSaga



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gay, M/M, PWP, SinJu - Freeform, didnt check for errors, lmao what am i doing, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSaga/pseuds/StarSaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal fucks shit up and SInbad "punishes" him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights of fire

It wasn’t much of his fault that the night didn’t go as planned. The festival was supposed to go as any other party that Sindria held during the hottest of months in summer, but the very unwanted party guest quickly brought things to a chaotic halt. The damned magi always got under his skin whenever he was around, and to crash a party on the king’s birthday was the final straw for him. It was a very good thing his advisor was talented in the ways of a silent assassin, this made grabbing the not so sober teen easy for him. Sinbad walked through the now quieted, and currently being cleaned, hallways up to his bedroom. Pausing outside the door he was met by his advisor standing silent and still as only his eyes shifted over to his king. He turned and bowed, as Sinbad stepped close he lifted Ja’far’s face with his hand, whispering softly to him “You should know past the sun’s setting that the formalities aren’t necessary”. Ja’far’s eyes shifted down and the smallest hint of a smirk pulled at his pale lips “Yes, my king”. Sinbad leaned down to meet his lips to that tempting smirk, but a pale, slender hand pushed him away. A dangerous glance up from emerald green eyes and he knew better than to try again. Ja’far leaned close speaking softly to his king “As much as I would enjoy indulging you in your desires for tonight I believe there is another waiting for you to do so”. Ah yes, the king had completely forgotten of the black sun he presumably had tied to his bed in those lovely red wires that Ja’far owned. A mischievous look now graces the king’s tan face as he took Ja’far’s hand kissing it softly “Thank you for reminding me, I will see you tomorrow morning”. Ja’far nodded and turned his head away from Sinbad, making it obvious to the king that he had once again gotten to his advisor and lover to the point where a light blush stained those pale cheeks. Ja’far snatched away his hand and turned his back to his king “Enjoy yourself but expect me to come wake you before sun high tomorrow” and with that he made his exit.  


Sinbad watched as his advisor took leave, then turned to his doorway sweeping aside the curtains to his room and walks inside. He was met with a pleasant view of the tied up magi sprawled across his sheets, eyes glowing ruby as they land on him. His golden eyes narrowed as they followed every curve of the boy’s body as he twisted and squirmed to get out of his bindings. Sinbad slowly started to remove each piece of his jewelry setting them lazily on his bedside table not looking at Judal as he does so. He could feel the magi’s frustration in the room, his black rukh fluttering about in response to Judal’s emotion. Sinbad smirked as he turned his back to the other, stripping out of his festival clothes and taking out the tie in his hair. He ran his hand through his hair then turned to the teen, sun kissed skin completely exposed for his pleasure to view. He watches as Judal’s eyes ran down his from his face to his legs, it was amusing to know how much his body effected anyone who has seen it. Ja’far of course was the only acceptation to his charms, he was so used to seeing the king in little to no clothing that it was only in bed that it ever fazed him. Sinbad shook his head as his thoughts started to trail off again, he turned his attention back to the small male on his bed. He slowly leaned over and moved the bindings that were around his mouth, quickly regretting it as teeth clamped down onto his fingers almost hard enough to bleed. He pulled his hand back and glares down at ruby eyes as Judal growled at him “What do you think you’re doing stupid king! I am a black sun, you cannot treat me like some commoner, you belong to me!” Sinbad let a laugh slip past his lips as he ran his fingertips down Judal’s stomach, he grinned wide as he spoke to the teen “Dear magi of the black rukh, when you’re in my kingdom, you are mine”. Red eyes looked wide and innocent for the first time in a long while, they had secrets together that he once again sees in that expression. When he had seen him in his youth Judal was innocent and sweet in his own way, then as he grew he was tainted by the organization that corrupted him. Sinbad pushed those thought’s aside once again, he had to focus on what he wanted to do to Judal. The real question was what didn’t he want to do to Judal? He wanted the kid panting, moaning, sweating, toes curling, and in so much pleasure that the only thing he could think to do is scream out Sinbad’s name. That got Sinbad going and he thinks Judal can obviously see where this will be going now that his body is reacting to his intent. Judal looked away from his eyes and down between his legs, Sinbad could feel the skin under his fingertips shiver and warm. He knew how to get the boy going and he planned on using that to his advantage.  


Now this is where Sinbad enjoyed being on a night after a party. The moon had almost risen to its peak just outside the window but the lighting in the room was thanks to the candles that smelled of patchouli. Sinbad looked down at the still tied but now completely naked magi under him. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of pale skin across his dark sheets, black hair now a mess and lips swollen and bruised after a rather rough lip lock, and bites trailing down wide hips. Judal panted as he watches Sinbad’s eyes and rocked up against him as he shivers. The king smiles as he grabs onto those tempting hips, he could hear the teen whimper out for him “Please Sinbad, please just take me now”. He enjoyed hearing someone plead for him with such pure need and with a desire only he can satisfy. A magi no less has that such need for him to satisfy, he can feel the power under him as Judal shakes and arches after every touch. Each caress to pale, cool skin is like another tremor through both of their bodies. Sinbad could barely contain himself as he kissed down Judal’s chest, this being one of the few times he enjoyed a male being in his grasp. Golden eyes moved up to meet rubies, no sound came out of lips as they moved to beg for more. More, that word is something that really gets to the king. He stopped kissing Judal’s skin just long enough to reach for the small vile of oil he had just under his bed. Judal’s eyes glowed bright as he watched Sinbad slick his fingers in the warm liquid, that look made him want to take the magi right there and then but he knew better than that. He didn’t want to hurt the boy, despite feeling the need to after the show he put on at his birthday. Sinbad leaned over and bit down hard on the magi’s neck as he, teeth sinking into the skin to the point where he knew it would bruise. He slowly runs his hand up the boy’s thigh as he moved any obstructing wires out of the way to press only the tip of one of his slicked fingers to his entrance. A small gasp and a moan escaped those pretty lips as he slipped the one finger all the way in. It was hot and tight but not to the point where he couldn’t slowly move in and out and twist it inside, making Judal shake and whisper his name as he tries to rock his hips down. This was the part that amuses Sinbad, where a finger itself is not enough but to beg for more would be taking it too fast when all you want it sweet release.  


Sinbad could see it all over the boy’s face that he was enjoying the slowly rising pleasure in his body as three fingers were slowly being worked into him. Shifting and curving all three fingers inside made the magi’s back arch and a shout of “Sindbaad” spilled from his lips as his fingers rubbed him just right. He slowly pulled all three fingers out and watched as Judal spread his legs as wide as he could for him. The king could just come from the sight of it, the boy was beautiful and sweet and he just wanted to destroy that. He wanted to ruin him so that every night Judal was wishing that it was Sinbad there to bring him to his release. A release that was so sweet and hot that not his hand nor any other man could satisfy. Sinbad smirked as he held tightly onto those wide hips, loving the feel of them under his tight grip. He leaned over Judal, brushing lips over softer ones as he pressed himself to the now slicked entrance. He could feel Judal’s lips curve into a smile against his, he pulled away at looked down at the magi. Red eyes stared up at him through dark lashes and a breathy voice whispered “Take me, make me know I’m yours”.  


The first slick slide in was torture, Sinbad didn’t want to hurt the boy… too badly. He wanted to start thrusting his hips right at the moment, but he knew if he didn’t allow the smaller male to adjust that it would not be pleasurable at all. He was thick and long, by past partners and also Ja’far he knew for a fact that it takes a lot out of someone to try and properly take him. He watched red eyes shut and could feel his body shuddering under him as he sank all the way in. Not an inch was not buried inside of that tight heat that was Judal. Needy pale hands reached up and grabbed at dark hair, pulling as a soft whine filled the air around them. That small noise seeming to hand in the air as thick as their lust filled rukh. The king took that as a sign to move and he slowly pulled back until his tip was the only part connecting him to the boy before thrusting it all in again. Reveling in the way the boy gasped as twisted his hips down as if what he was taking wasn’t enough, but the king knew that it was more than enough. Given that the response he received at the movement of his hips was that of something positive he repeated his action over and over. His hips gained speed as he could no longer contain himself. He could feel every slick aching twitch inside, see and hear every shuddering breath that left pretty lips as he pulled out. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be rough and needy, lust filled and vengeful. It wasn’t, they air between them was soft and sweet despite the hardened rhythm of his hips. It felt more to the king that he was bedding his gentle lover than a black sun who deserved to be punished. With that thought he slowed again, mind blurred between lust and thoughts of how he really felt about the magi under him. The boy he has known for far longer than he truly could realize. He watched Judal grow, watched him turn from a boy to a teenager to the man that he now is. It bothered it somewhat, the only other person who had been able to catch his eye in a romantic way was Ja’far. Far be it from his mind that he actually loved the man he was bedding. He always saw Judal as childish and corrupt but now in these tender moment that he spend slowly thrusting into him. Feeling him and enjoying the way he would whisper out his name as if it were the only thing he know, he loved him. Sinbad wasn’t sure if this love was for the time they spend in his bed tonight, or if it would be there in the morning.  


Sweet thoughts were easy enough to push aside when something hot and tight was around his cock. He grabbed onto Judal’s hair, holding onto the few punishing aspects that this night had left and wildly pushed his hips forward. Not slowing or relenting, only obeying the screams of “harder”, “faster”, and “more”. They neared their release far too soon, and the king was almost tempted to pull himself out just to wait a moment or two to keep them going longer. The thought had its appeal at first but only when Judal screamed out a high “Sindbaaaad!” was he drawn from that thought to the torturously sweet feeling of the magi’s release. He was tighter than he ever was that night and it drove Sinbad deeper, faster to find that same release and find it he did. He came hard enough that his own voice couldn’t be help back and a groan of “Judal” spilled out as he filled Judal. He left the boy panting under him and couldn’t help but lean down and press sweet little kisses across his cheek to his jaw whispering “You’re mine”. He could feel Judal shiver under his weight and slowly closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. When he awoke curtains were drawn open and Ja’far was standing near the bed, hand on his arm as he shook the king awake. Golden eyes stared up at the pale man as he gave a small, gentle smile that only every appeared for his king and a king voice that murmured “good morning King Sindbaad”.


End file.
